Jessie is Mine Buzz
by FriendinMeFanficGirl
Summary: The story takes place a few months after Toy Story 2 when a new toy gets a crush on Jessie. He isn't used to a female rejecting him and he isn't above smacking into submission or kidnapping. Can Buzz save his love? I'll try not to make it overly dramatic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sir Victor was a handsome knight toy with his own removable helmet, plastic sword, and noble steed called Thunder. For some time now, he and the other toys in the room had slowly been neglected and forgotten by their owner Leo. He was a teenager now and didn't want to play with them anymore. One late afternoon, Leo opened his closet and dug out all of his old toys. At first they were delighted, thinking that he had missed them and was going to finally play with them again. Then they sighed when they saw that they were being tossed in a box marked, "Toy Donations" in permanent black marker.

He exited the room to help his mom with something and his old knight toy opened up the box. He headed to the window to look outside. Across the street he could see a young boy playing outside with what looked like other toys. He fondly remembered his owner at that age and how much fun they had together. This boy looked as if he still had some years left before he would get to the age where he outgrew his toys. A little dog dashed out and joined the boy, begging for attention. His master rubbed his belly and then threw a stick for him to retrieve.

Suddenly, Sir Victor got an idea. He and Thunder could sneak over there and get in through the doggy-door. Then that boy could play with them too. He liked the thought of being played with by him rather than being given to who knows who by the charity. Also, the knight was full of pride. Now don't get me wrong, no toy wants to get donated, but for him it was more than your average toy's dislike of being separated from his owner. For him, it was more about his ego. He didn't care so much that the other toys would be taken away from home. He wasn't particularly close with any of them and he didn't like the fact that _he, _**Sir Victor the Great,** was being abandoned by his owner. He was one of the special toys right? He was the reason that Leo got into fencing and won so many medals. He was one of his favorites, no scratch that, he was his favorite toy. He didn't want to accept defeat. His name was Victor after all, as in _Victorious. _He wasn't a loser like the other toys. He wouldn't let himself get given away. So Leo thought he was too good for him now? Well if he couldn't see how awesome he was, then he was going to go where he would be appreciated.

Sir Victor heard footsteps, so he shot back into the box. Leo opened the door and gathered some other items from his room that he didn't use anymore and put them in boxes too. Soon after finishing, he was called to dinner. While he ate, his old knight toy concocted an escape plan…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Leo and his family finished dinner they watched TV together for a bit and then gathered up the boxes. The one full of toys was the first to go. Leo brought it out and headed back inside for more boxes. Sir Victor quickly jumped out and pulled Thunder out, being careful that they wouldn't be seen. The other toys stared and asked what he was doing, but Sir Victor didn't bother answering them. He and Thunder dashed under the front part of the car and made it safely just as Leo was coming back out with another box. While he lifted the trunk to put the first couple of boxes in, the two toys ran over to their left where a big bush separating the house from another was. The knight and his horse remained there until after the boxes were all packed and Leo's mom left to take them away.

Once he saw that she was gone, Sir Victor checked to see if there were any cars coming. The street was deserted, so he rode Thunder across. The two made it to a bush in front of the boy's house. They paused, and the knight peeked out. No one was in sight. To be safe though, they walked amongst the bushes, which luckily for them, traced right around the house. Sir Victor searched for the doggy-door. He dismounted Thunder and carefully crawled through to check the place out. He stayed close to one of the walls, not making a sound. He could see the boy, a little toddler girl, and their mother watching a movie together in the living room. He recognized the film and could tell that they would be occupied for a while, so he quietly returned to his horse. He instructed Thunder to walk as slowly and softly as he possibly could. He didn't want his hooves to make their usual clicking noise. Thunder obeyed—moving more gingerly than he ever had in his life. Fortunately, the movie kept the family occupied long enough and without any interruptions. The two made it to the stairs where they were likely to find the boy's room. Again, they had to be very quiet as they mounted the stairs, which wasn't especially hard for Thunder to do. Sir Victor helped him up and once they reached the top, they began their search for the boy's room.

Through process of elimination, Sir Victor found it. He lightly knocked the door, (but not at a volume where anyone other than some toys behind could hear,) and said, "Hello, hello. I'm a new toy here. Do you mind letting me in? Hello?" A few seconds later, the knob turned and the door opened.

He looked up to see a toy slinky dog. "Come on in friend." He and Thunder made their way through and the dog shut the door. "Hello there! My name is Slinky. Welcome to Andy's room." He sprang back down to his normal size. He hadn't always been able to jump up all by himself and open the door, but had gone through a lot of coaching from some other toys. (That was for all of you who were surprised that Slinky can now do that.)

The whole room was focused on these newcomers. "Thank you, Slinky. My name is Sir Victor and this noble steed of mine is Thunder. I'm from the house across from yours. My owner was about to abandon me, but I managed to escape here." A toy cowboy came up to greet him. "Wow, that's impressive! Some of us here have been on similar adventures. Welcome. My name is Woody and this here is Buzz," he said and motioned towards an astronaut toy. "So, why don't you tell us your story?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the warm welcome, a rowdy cowgirl rode up. Sir Victor froze when he saw her. He was instantly taken by her beauty. She wasn't like any other female toy he had seen before. Apart from her looks she was also lively and quite the rider. He took his helmet off so that she could see his handsome face and gave her a big sparkling smile. "Greetings, fair maiden! Do you have a band-Aid?"

"Sure we do. What didja hurt? I'll go get one for ya."

"I scraped my knee falling for you," he answered in a debonair voice. Buzz was close by helping another toy and his eyebrows shot up. He turned around anxiously awaiting her reply. Jessie had a confused and awkward look on her face. "Oookay…Well…my name's Jessie and this here is Bullseye. I can see that he isn't the only horse around here anymore." Bullseye nodded and shook with excitement at the thought of someone like him joining them. Buzz gave a sigh of relief. He remembered the first time he had spoken to her. He wasn't anywhere near that smooth. Heck, he struggled just to pay her one compliment, which hadn't been delivered as planned.

Suddenly, they could here footsteps. The toys scrambled back to their spots and Sir Victor rushed up with Thunder to the bed where Andy was sure to notice him. He looked back and exclaimed, "Until we meet again _Jessie_," in his best charming voice. Buzz narrowed his eyes on him briefly, but remembered that he had to freeze before being seen. At the last moment, every toy was still. Andy burst in shouting about how "awesome" the movie was and his mom urged him to get ready for bed since tomorrow was a school day. He got his pajamas out and changed. As he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Andy noticed two new toys in the corner of his eye. "Great, a knight on horseback! How did you get here?" He scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, however you got here I'll have some fun with you tomorrow after school." Andy left to go to the bathroom, still excited about the newcomers.

"You're a shoe-in already Sir," said Woody with a wink. The knight answered, "I knew he'd instantly like me. I was Leo's favorite," in a cocky way. Hamm joined in, "Look whose Mr. Bigshot. And I thought I was a ham."

Rex jumped in. "Of course you're a ham, that's your name and you're a pig." The pig retorted back, "It means that you're full of yourself, genius."

"Alright, that's enough fellas," said Woody. Rex and Hamm childishly stuck their tongues out at each other when their leader wasn't looking. Andy soon came back in and rubbed his eyes. He placed Sir Victor and Thunder on the night stand next to his alarm clock and switched the light off. His mom entered to tuck him in. He snuggled with Woody and Buzz. Sir Victor noticed that Andy slept on his side towards his direction and even though he didn't get to be in bed with him, he was satisfied to be in his field of vision. He would probably be the first thing that he saw the next day. Once he was sure that Andy was asleep, he looked over at Jessie who had settled in and was already out. He appraised her beauty again and looked forward to wooing her. She may be shy around him at first and surprised that she won such a gorgeous knight toy's affections so soon, but knew that soon she would be his.

Buzz noticed him admiring Jessie. When Woody originally brought her to join the gang, his usual bold, confident, adventurous, space-ranger self crumbled into pieces in her presence. She was the first and only female toy who he was attracted to. Buzz recalled how everyone but Woody was so impressed with him when he first arrived in Andy's room. They were awed by his impressive toy features and bravery. He didn't give off any air of nervousness. Mr. Potatohead told him, "The dolls must really go for you…Can you teach me that?" Ironically, now that friend of his was happily married to another potato head who adored him, while he acted like an idiot in front of the woman he was crazy about. Thankfully over time, he quit acting so awkward around her, at least for the most part. They had become good friends within the few months that she had arrived, but he hadn't made a move yet. This slick new toy in the room that could be competition got him to realize that he had better step up and soon. Buzz had been on adventures before, even life-threatening ones, but none of them as frightening as asking a woman on a date.

The next morning Andy got on his school bus as usual and his mom dropped Molly off at daycare so that she could go to work. At the sound of the garage door descending, the room came alive again. Buzz went in search of Bo Peep to ask for some advice.

"Good morning Bo."

"Well, good morning Buzz. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted your opinion on something."

"I'd be happy to. What is it?"

Buzz shyly looked down to the floor and put his hand on the back of his head. "Uhh…You're a woman and you've been on dates before…"

"Mhmm that I have."

"So what have you enjoyed doing during those times with Woody?"

Bo gave him a knowing grin, because she could tell what his motive was. "We've played board games, watched movies and TV downstairs, but a lot of times the two of us just talk."

"Talk, talk about what?"

"Oh anything and everything. We discuss what's going on, what we like, don't like, and about each other. We talk about stuff that we wouldn't always talk about with everyone else around. We comfort each other and be silly together. We'd talk for hours on end if we could. There are also times where we're just alone and don't talk. We just hold each other close, maybe look at the stars or a sunset. It can be really romantic. That doesn't mean that we don't spend time doing stuff together in Andy's room with the rest of you. It's just that sometimes we like to have our own special time now and then."

Buzz looked satisfied and thought about how nice it all sounded. It was so sweet and simple. "Thank you Bo."

"Anytime, space ranger. You and Jessie could double date with us once in a while."

He was surprised that she guessed it, but didn't want her to discover that. "Jessie and I? What makes you think-"

Bo smiled. "I don't think. I know and so does practically every other toy around here." Buzz didn't know what to say in response to that. His cover was blown. "Well, uh, thanks again." He pretended to non-chalantly return to Andy's room as if he wasn't embarrassed at all, when in reality he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh and this is silly, but I realized that I hadn't mentioned earlier that I do not own Toy Story. LOL How silly it is that fan fiction has us do this! There will also be songs that will be in the story (but the story itself isn't a musical.) I do not own them either. You can look them up on youtube if you are not familiar with them. Now that that's over with, let's continue with the story. **

Chapter 4

Jessie was getting annoyed by Sir Victor. She unfroze to see him jump down from the night stand kicking the little green alien toys out of the way so that she could see him flex his muscles. Needless to say, this didn't impress her. He followed her around and gave her these really lame lines.

"Do you have a map?"

"No, bu-"

"Cause I keep getting lost in your eyes." Jessie groaned and pointed her pupils towards the ceiling. She started walking off, hoping that he would take a hint. Unfortunately, this didn't faze him. She turned her head and sighed when she saw that he was coming towards her. She turned her body all the way around to face the persistent knight. He got up really close to her, closer than what she felt comfortable with. With a puzzled expression on her face, the cowgirl took a large step back. Sir Victor just gave her a smug smile and took a small step forward. "Am I making you nervous?"

"You make me irritated and uncomfortable invading my personal space."

He kept his smug smile and laughed at her answer. "Would you like to take a ride with me on Thunder around the house?"

"No thank you Sir."

"Please, call me Victor."

"Well _Victor_, I have to decline your offer."

"Playing hard to get are we?"

"No, I'm not playing any head-games with ye. I'm not the sort of woman to do somethin' so silly," she said as she began walking backwards."

He laughed again. "Sure you are _Jessie_, sure you are."

Jessie gave him a scowl when he didn't believe her. "When I say I don't do somethin', I _**don't**_." She turned forward and motioned for her trustworthy horse. She hopped on him and yelled, "Ride like the wind Bullseye." He stared after her for a few moments before he left. She would be his eventually, he thought.

Buzz had been unaware of all of that going on. After talking with Bo, he thought about what kind of date he would ask Jessie on. When he made his decision, he thought of what he was going to say to her and then rehearsed. He paced around behind Andy's bed while reciting what he was going to say in his best confident voice. His best friend Woody saw him and chuckled. Then, he got an idea. He tiptoed around to the other side of the bed and crawled underneath it to where his friend was.

Buzz was so focused on preparation that he didn't realize the cowboy's upcoming prank. As the space ranger took another step forward, his ankle was suddenly grabbed by something. "Aaaah!" He landed on his back and his mischievous best friend popped out from under the bed. "Howdy partner!" He smiled completely unrepentant.

"Darn it Woody," he shouted. The cowboy laughed hysterically. "You should have seen the look on your face Buzz." Suddenly, the laughter stopped when he was spun around by the hands. "You should see _your face _Woody!" Finally, he threw him on the bed. His hat fell on the floor and he landed on his stomach. "Ewf!"

Now it was Buzz's turn to cackle triumphantly. Woody paused to regain his regular vision since he was so dizzy from the spinning. Once he regained his composure, he replied, "Oh you're on ranger!" Just as he was getting up, someone tackled him back down and yodeled. Buzz cracked up watching Jessie wrestle back and forth with him and watching her in the end pin him down. "Yeehaw! I win _again_, Sherrif." Woody gave her a condescending look. She set him free and he jumped off the bed to grab his hat. The cowboy ran off leaving the two alone.

Lightyear got up to join her and gave her a high five. He figured that now was the best time as any since he was in such a good mood to step up to plate. "Jessie, tonight is supposed to be a beautiful starry night. Would you like to join me after everyone is fast asleep to go outside to look at them—as a date?" She beamed with excitement and said, "I would be happy to partner!" She dashed up to him to give him a quick hug. The space ranger felt like exploding with joy. He kept it in so as not to embarrass himself. He just said in his most confident voice, "I'll come pick you up tonight then." She grinned and left for Molly's room. Once she shut the door, he couldn't contain himself any longer. He jumped up in the air and shouted, "Yes! Mission accomplished Star Command!" Both toys were excited for the rest of the day.

Andy rushed in home from school ready to play. He didn't know what Sir Victor's real name was, so Andy called him "Lancelot." The new toy came in at the last moment to help Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bullseye get free from the doggy force- field they were trapped in by One Eyed Bart and One Eyed Betty. He used his sword to grab the bag of stolen money from the crooks by the string handle. He was being played with again!

"Did you see how brave I was doll-face? You can thank me now," boasted Sir Victor. He began to lean in to wrap his arms around her and anticipated a kiss. She pushed his face away with both hands and asked, "When are you going to get it through that plastic head of yours that I'm _**not **_interested in you?"

Buzz stepped in front of Jessie protectively and firmly told him, "You heard the lady. Now leave her alone." The toy glared at Buzz menacingly and walked away.

"Thanks, he's been all over me today. My 'no's' are just not enough for him."

Buzz gently wrapped his hands around her's. "He'll just have to accept the fact that you mean what you say and get over it." The two smiled at each other and Woody covered a smirk with his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ready to go," whispered an eager space toy.

"You betcha partner," she whispered back.

He offered her his arm and the two softly headed for the staircase. If they weren't trying to avoid getting caught, Jessie would have happily slid down the banister. That would have been too much though. Maybe their next date would be in the daytime and then they could have fun that way, she thought. They quietly made their way down the stairs and simultaneously held hands on their way to the doggy door. This was so exciting for them. Buzz remembered something and whispered for Jessie to wait there as he ran off to get something. Soon, he came back pulling a towel from the first floor's bathroom. He told her it was for them to lie down on in the grass more comfortably. She nodded in agreement. "Good thinking Lightyear." He gave her a small smile without showing his teeth, happy to have pleased her.

Upon arriving at the doggy door, he gestured for Jessie to head out first. She complied and once she got through, helped him get the towel out. They had to fold it differently than it was originally, but managed to get it through the small door. Buzz immediately followed.

The toys made their way through the backyard and unwrapped the towel. Buzz smoothed out the wrinkles before holding out his hand to the cowgirl. She took it and they lied down. After a minute or so, he moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against his. Eventually, Buzz broke the silence, asking if she wanted to know more about the stars. She readily agreed to this. The spaceman enlightened her on the names of the constellations and how their names came to be. Jessie listened intently. Stars never seemed so lovely to them now that they were gazing at them together.

The moon shone brighter to them than ever before. The setting was so quiet. Typically, Jessie was the one who could liven up a room with her rowdy excitement, yet this peaceful atmosphere was so refreshing. The two turned and stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, their faces got closer. Jessie waited in anticipation.

**(This Kiss by Faith Hill)**

_**I don't want another heartbreak. **_

_**I don't need another turn to cry. **_

_**I don't want to learn the hard way.**_

_**Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye.**_

_**But you got me like a rocket shooting straight across the sky.**_

Finally, he leaned in the rest of the way and they tenderly kissed each other. Buzz felt

like he really could fly now. Jessie felt like her heart was taking off like a speeding locomotive.

_**It's the way you love me.**_

_**It's a feeling like this.**_

_**It's centrifugal motion.**_

_**It's perpetual bliss.**_

_**It's that pivotal moment.**_

_**It's impossible.**_

_**This kiss, this kiss (unstoppable.)**_

_**This kiss, this kiss…**_

They gently pulled their faces away and lovingly looked at one another. Again it was silence.

No, it wasn't an awkward silence. This silence was one of happiness. Jessie wrapped her arms around

his waist. He softly stroked her braid and she gave him a sparkling smile.

_**You can kiss me in the moonlight**_

_**on the rooftop over the sky.**_

_**You can kiss me with the windows open**_

_**while the rain comes pouring inside.**_

_**Kiss me in sweet slow motion.**_

_**Let's let everything slide.**_

_**You got me floating, you've got me flying.**_

He wrapped both his arms around her and they kissed again, forgetting about the stars.

If they were paying attention, they would have seen that a shooting star passed just as their lips touched

for the second time.

_**It's the way you love me.**_

_**It's a feeling like this.**_

_**It's centrifugal motion.**_

_**It's perpetual bliss.**_

_**It's that pivotal moment.**_

_**It's subliminal.**_

_**This kiss, this kiss (its criminal.)**_

_**This kiss, this kiss.**_

_**It's the way you love me baby.**_

_**It's the way you love me darling.**_

_**It's the way you love me.**_

_**It's a feeling like this.**_

_**It's centrifugal motion.**_

_**It's perpetual bliss.**_

_**It's that pivotal moment.**_

_**It's subliminal.**_

_**This kiss, this kiss (it's criminal.)**_

_**This kiss, this kiss. **_

_**It's the way you love me baby.**_

_**It's the way you love me darling.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Both kisses didn't last longer than ten seconds, but they felt so much longer to them. After yet another silence, (though not as long as the previous one,) they knew that they had to go back up to the room. The towel was put back and they mounted the staircase. Both made sure not to disturb anyone coming in. Jessie stood there close to where Andy had left her. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" He put his hand to the side of her face and replied, "Yes." The new official couple parted with another quick kiss. Jessie lied down beside Bullseye on the floor and Buzz got back into bed with Woody and Andy. The two reluctantly shut their eyes and settled in for sleep. The space ranger and cowgirl didn't actually fall asleep for a while since their minds were still on their date, but the relief that they finally were each other's calmed them into slumber.

Neither of them had noticed that ever since they came in that they were secretly being watched. Sir Victor had remained almost entirely still, except for his eyes. They were filled with anger and jealousy. How dare that Buzz Lightyear steal what was his! He hadn't won yet.

Jessie had been happily dreaming when she awoke to find her arms and legs tied behind her. She could feel that it was scotch tape. She tried to speak, but realized that her mouth was taped as well. All of a sudden, she was picked up and hoisted on a horse. The sattle felt different from the one that Bullseye had and she could feel someone's arm wrap itself around her waist. She turned her head and saw that it was Sir Victor smiling about something. He pulled the reigns for Thunder to go and they made their way out of the house. A flashlight hung from the steed's neck and the knight pushed it on so he could see. Jessie wanted to fight back or to even scream, but since she was bound couldn't. Her heart raced in terror. Where was he taking her and what was he going to do?

They reached the other side of the street to his old house. He took her down from Thunder and assured them that he would soon return. Sir Victor knew where the parents of his owner hid the spare key and proceeded to open the door. He came back to carry Jessie in and Thunder came along behind. He shut the door and locked it back up. The knight heard something from upstairs and the toys rushed to hide behind the couch in one of the rooms. Leo's dad came downstairs because he heard the door open and suspected a robber. He cautiously descended the stairs and carried a steel baseball bat with him. He searched the area and checked outside, but didn't see anyone. He did notice however, the spare key on the floor. The man paused to think for a moment and set it on the shelf to side of the door. He double checked around again, shrugged, and went back to bed. Once Sir Victor heard him shut his door, he and Thunder got out from behind the couch.

He continued to carry Jessie who was still frightened about where he was taking her and opened the latch to the ventilator. He motioned for Thunder to follow and they made their way up. He opened it and got out. "This is the attic of my former owner," he related to her. "We'll be the only toys up here, so we won't be bothered." Jessie shuttered at the thought. After the horse made his way out, Sir Victor closed it. He placed her close by and pushed a big box with another on top of it which blocked the ventilator.

"The family rarely comes up here and the door that they use can only be opened from their end. There is a small window, but you won't be able to feasibly make your way out of it, my dear. Its three stories down. As you can see I've blocked the ventilator, not to mention I'll be watching you like a hawk. Even if you could move those boxes away by yourself I'd notice. Thunder here will assist me." He untied her and leaned in for a kiss. She slapped him in the face as hard as she could. Immediately, he struck her back, only much harder. She fell to the wooden floor. After a moment of shock she started to get up, looking at him defiantly. She hadn't made it that far when he kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. After a few seconds, she began to breathe again. He sat her back up and grabbed a hold of her chin tightly. Then, he pulled her into him for a kiss. This time she didn't stop him.

Once he finished, he held his hand out to help her up. Her hand shook as she placed it in his. He yanked her up and she was glad that he hadn't pulled her arm off. He told her that he was going to kiss her again and gruffly ordered that she kiss him back this time. He wrapped his arms around her and she obeyed. Sir Victor told her that she could either do things the easy way or the hard way. As he said, "the hard way," he lifted his arm up as if he was going to strike her again. She instantly gasped and covered her head in anticipation of the blow. The knight put his arm back down and smiled, pleased with her reaction. She was quickly trained, he thought. Jessie peeked up and saw his sadistic smile. Her arms went back down and she gave a sigh of relief.

He told her that she needed to get some sleep and picked her up over his shoulder. He opened up an old chest and threw her in. He quickly clasped it shut and locked it. Jessie began to panic. She pled to be taken out because of her claustrophobia. She explained that she had been in storage for so many years without being able to get out. He retorted that that was her new bed and that if she was a "good girl" he'd cuddle in there with her the next night. Sir Victor opened up a chest next to her's, which was full of old quilts and comfortably went right to sleep. She hyperventilated for a bit and then began to cry, but not loud enough for her captor to hear her.

Jessie had never been so terrified in her life. More than anything else she wanted Buzz. She thought bitterly of a song that she had heard on the radio in the past.

**(Close to You by The Carpenters)**

_**Why do birds **_

_**suddenly appear**_

_**every time you are near?**_

_**Just like me **_

_**they long to be**_

_**close to you.**_

_**Why do stars **_

_**fall down from the sky**_

_**every time you walk by?**_

_**Just like me**_

_**they long to be**_

_**close to you.**_

_**On the day that you were born**_

_**the angels got together and decided**_

_**to create a dream come true.**_

_**So they sprinkled moondust in your hair**_

_**of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue.**_

_**That is why all the girls in town**_

_**follow you all around.**_

_**Just like me**_

_**they long to be**_

_**close to you.**_

_**On the day that you were born**_

_**the angels got together and decided**_

_**to create a dream come true.**_

_**So they sprinkled moondust in your hair**_

_**of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue.**_

_**That is why all the girls in town**_

_**follow you all around.**_

_**Just like me**_

_**they long to be**_

_**close to you.**_

_**Just like me**_

_**they long to be**_

_**close to you.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Andy was awoken by his mom as usual. "Say, where did Lancelot go?"

"Who's Lancelot," his mom asked.

"He's a toy I found the other day. I sat him up with his horse last night right here," he motioned.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find him eventually. You can look for him after school. You don't want to miss your bus." She left the room and he headed over to get his clothes. As he got ready, he noticed that Jessie was gone too. "Jessie? I thought I put her right next to Bullseye…And why is my scotch tape in her spot instead? I haven't even used it recently, so how could it be here?" he wondered aloud. "Andy, time for breakfast," his mom yelled from downstairs. "Coming mom!" He would just have to look for her later too.

After their owner and his family left, Buzz rushed over to Bullseye. "Do you remember seeing her earlier this morning?" The horse shook his head in response. The other toys murmured about what could have happened. The space ranger had a feeling that it was no coincidence that they were both gone at the same time and that the knight was behind her disappearance. He hadn't ever trusted him, especially after that play- time session yesterday. He had been really persistent in pursuing her and didn't seem to be the type to take no for an answer.

Woody spoke up over everyone and said that they should split up into groups to search around the house. He said to even check through the windows in case they had gotten stuck outside. The search parties didn't have any luck. Buzz shared his theory and was determined to finder her. "Hold it partner, where are you going?" asked the cowboy. "I'm going the only place I can think of right now where he might have taken her—his first home."

"Wait, I'm not letting you go alone. I know that she's you're girlfriend now, but you could still use some help. Bullseye and I will go with you."

"You don't have to do that Woody."

"I know I don't, but we're friends, heck we're best friends and friends have each other's backs. That and I think of Jessie like a little sister." Buzz gave his old pal a grin. Bullseye looked up at him with his sad puppy dog- like eyes and he agreed to let them come along.

Jessie awoke to hear the chest unlock and open. "Good morning honey." Her captor greeted her with a seemingly sweet voice, but that didn't fool her. She knew it was all an act. She gave him a hug, partly so that she could get out and she wanted to "behave" around him so that he wouldn't attack her again. "Do I get a good morning kiss?" he asked coyly. She faked a smile and gave him one. As if it wasn't sickening enough being kissed by the man, but being intimidated to do it herself made her feel nauseous. She wasn't just his prisoner but also his slave.

Jessie didn't like to think of herself as the damsel in distress type, but as an independent woman. She remembered all of those years ago when Emily would listen to faerie tales that her mom read to her or watch them in movies. It seemed so silly to the cowgirl then to hope for Prince Charming to come riding in to save the day instead of figuring out a way out for yourself. That had been part of why Jessie had been so driven to her tomboy antics, other than her go-getter attitude and yearning for adventure. Since then, there were times where she did need help—like when she was trapped in storage for all those years or when she was on that plane heading for Japan. Her new friends helped her during those times. She could see now that sometimes we all really do need help and asking for it isn't anything to be ashamed of. Actually, it can take a lot of guts to admit it. That doesn't mean that we can't ever do anything for ourselves or can't stand on our own two feet without someone. We just have to find the right balance. Now, she could definitely use some help.

Her captor pulled her into a dip and as his face got closer to her's. She closed her eyes and puckered in anticipation. He pushed his lips against her's and held her tightly. He pulled her back up and began to passionately give her quick kisses over and over. This continued for minutes. He had her up against the chest, so she couldn't back away. Finally, the knight stopped. The two had to catch both of their breaths.

"You belong to me. You are all mine," he said confidently. She shook a little in anger. "No, I'm not," she whispered. His sharp ears heard however. "_Yes…__**you…**__are,_" he retorted angrily. She verbally fought back in a soft tone still, but louder than a whisper, "I am _**not**_ all yours. You may have me captive and control me with violence, but you can't force me to like you let alone love you Victor."

He roughly picked her up and threw her so her back hit the wall. She screamed and he began punching her in the rib area, causing her to scream even more in pain.

Suddenly, they both heard boxes move from their spot. They turned to see that these were the same ones which were blocking the vent before. Jessie's heart leapt for joy when she could see the sweetest space toy she had ever met. He had heard her scream and kicked not only through the vent's door, but the boxes away from it as well.

Buzz, never more determined in his life, ran over to the knight. Sir Victor pulled his sword out, but with his quick reflexes, Buzz flipped in the air and grabbed it from him. "Nobody gets away with hurting my girl!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Buzz got Victor to back away from Jessie by pointing the sword close to him. After he was where he wanted him, he quickly broke the weapon into pieces with his knee multiple times. He didn't need a sword to teach this scoundrel a lesson. The knight started to lunge for him, but instead got hit with a hard power round house kick. The space toy ripped off his opponent's helmet, and the palm of Buzz's hand struck him beneath his nose. Had he been human, his nose would have bled. He could also feel the full-force of his punches.

Woody and Bullseye charged out of the vent and ran to Jessie's side. "Are you alright?"

"Howdy partner," Jessie greeted in a weak tone of voice. "I'm better now that you're all here, especially Buzz, but I got hurt badly. I got thrown into the wall and got punched right here," she motioned with her hands. "Oh Jess, I'm so sorry! Can you get up?" Bullseye whimpered and gingerly licked her face. This brought a faint smile to her face and she petted the side of his nose.

"I'll try." Woody carefully helped her onto her feet. Bullseye spotted Thunder and circled around his two friends protectively. The two horses growled at each other and began to wrestle as best as they could as four- legged toys. Nobody had seen this side of their pal before. Their own trusted horse managed to pin the other down and Woody tied Thunder's hooves all together with yarn, cutting it with his teeth, and left him immobile on his side. Then, the cowboy tied his nose and mouth together so he couldn't make much noise.

Buzz was on fire as never before avenging his love. He was simply too fast and strong for the knight. Buzz figured that since he had a button for karate chopping which Woody discovered at Sid's, that he would be programmed to know karate itself, perhaps other forms of martial arts as well, and he was right. He somehow knew how to do strikes and kicks that he had never tried before.

Jessie and Woody watched in fascination as Buzz's strength and moves. They knew that he was brave before, but had never seen him in action like this. Jessie looked at her boyfriend dreamily and gave a small girlish sigh. Whoa, she thought, this wasn't like her. Woody made sure that she was safely holding onto Bullseye and ran with the yarn to help his friend before he'd run out of steam. He tied Victor up like Jessie had been before while Buzz held him in place. Once Woody finished tying him, Buzz hoisted him over his shoulder and began to walk towards the vent. "To the trash you'll go," he said mockingly. Victor had lost consciousness from the fight that he miserably lost, so didn't respond.

Buzz turned to look in Jessie's direction to give her a reassuring smile. Woody picked up Thunder and went with his friend. "We'll be right back," called the ranger to the cowgirl.

Both toys got them down through the vent and found their way into the garage. Spotting the container where the trash would be taken out later that night in anticipation of garbage pick- up day, Woody placed Thunder down on his side and with a boost from Buzz, opened the lid. The toys threw the two in amongst all of the filthy junk and buried them in even more garbage from a waste-basket. The top was set back on and went back up to retrieve Jessie.

Buzz was the first one back through the vent. He rushed to her side and softly held her. "How are you doing," he asked gently. "I'm feeling better, just sore somewhat." He choked back tears. Woody chimed in sympathetically, "Before we came in he threw her against the wall and punched her multiple times in the ribs."

The space toy looked at her and began to stroke her hair affectionately. "Last night was the worst," exclaimed the cowgirl. "I slapped him when he tried to kiss me, but I got struck by him to the ground. I was angry and got up to show that he hadn't gotten to me. It didn't do me any good though. I got kicked so hard in the gut that I couldn't breathe for a while. That's when I became afraid of him. He jerked me back up so rough I thought my arm might pop out…Then he locked me in there," she said pointing to the chest. Her friends turned and immediately understood. "I told him about my fear, begging for him to let me out, but he wouldn't." Buzz gently kissed her forehead. "You won't have to worry about him anymore. He'll be at the dump soon. You'll never see that creep again."

Jessie hugged her boyfriend and gave him a little squeeze. "Thank you all so much…especially you my spaceman in glowing armor." The last part she whispered in Buzz's ear. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're welcome. I'd do it all again if you needed me to."

Woody let them have a tender minute together before interrupting. "Alright, let's get home before the lunch-time break rush gets started," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jessie was still shaken from what she had gone through. Fortunately, she was blessed with friends who told her that she could talk to them whenever she wanted. Bo was especially helpful in this area. Sometimes just having a listening ear was enough.

She wasn't as rowdy as she usually was. As much as the other toys were thankful to get a break from her nooggies and wrestling challenges, they missed their old friend's spirit. Buzz came up with a plan for that. She needed her confidence back, so he took her downstairs while Andy was at school and taught her self-defense moves and karate. These lessons really helped her have a sense of control. In time, the tough cowgirl was back, only this time stronger than ever.

Time passed and Jessie truly was healed from the trauma she went through. Buzz was so proud of her and the experience brought the two of them closer together. Finally, they took up Bo's invitation to double-date with her and Woody. The two ladies waited to be picked-up in Molly's room. The cowboy arrived right on time, but the space ranger ran in a few seconds behind.

"Where have you been? You were right behind me a minute ago and when I turned around you were gone," prodded Woody. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to take care of something for tonight." He offered Jessie his arm and escorted her downstairs along with the other couple. Andy and his family were eating out that night, so for the time being the toys had the house to themselves. The plan for the evening was for the four of them to dance to music on the radio in the living room.

Woody turned the device on and an upbeat song finished up. Suddenly, the radio host announced, "This next one is a slow song from Buzz dedicated to his girlfriend Jessie with the personal message, 'This is how I feel about you.' "

Jessie beamed excitedly and Buzz awkwardly looked down to the ground, nervously wiggling his foot. "So that's why you were late," accused Bo. Woody gave him wink and thumbs- up as the music began to play. Buzz and Jessie held each other close.

**(On the Wings of Love by Jeffrey Osborne)**

_**Just smile for me and let the day begin.**_

_**You are the sunshine that lights my heart within.**_

_**I'm sure that you're an angel in disguise.**_

_**Come take my hand and together we will rise.**_

_**On the wings of love**_

_**up and above the clouds**_

_**the only way to fly,**_

_**is on the wings of love.**_

_**On the wings of love**_

_**only the two of us**_

_**together flying high,**_

_**flying high upon the wings of love.**_

_**You look at me and I begin to melt,**_

_**just like the snow when the ray of sun is felt.**_

_**I'm crazy about ya baby, can't you see?**_

_**I'd be so delighted if you would come with me**_

_**on the wings of love, **_

_**up and above the clouds**_

_**the only way to fly,**_

_**is on the wings of love.**_

_**On the wings of love**_

_**only the two of us**_

_**together flying high,**_

_**high upon the wings of love.**_

_**Yes you belong to me.**_

_**I'm yours exclusively.**_

_**Right now we live and breathe each other.**_

_**Inseparable it seems,**_

_**we're flowing like a stream running free flowing on the wings of love.**_

_**On the wings of love**_

_**up and above the clouds**_

_**the only way to fly,**_

_**is on the wings of love.**_

_**On the wings of love**_

_**only the two of us**_

_**together flying high,**_

_**together flying high.**_

_**On the wings of love**_

_**up and above the clouds**_

_**the only way to fly,**_

_**is on the wings of love.**_

_**On the wings of love**_

_**only the two of us**_

_**together flying high,**_

_**together flying high,**_

_**upon the wings of love.**_

The cowgirl and space ranger shared a tender blissful kiss. Nobody was going to wreck what the two of them had.


End file.
